


The Silver Fork

by thenaughtypixie



Category: Black Sails, Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: AU, Angst, Based more around the Hans Christien Andersen short story, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Silver is a mermaid, The little mermaid - Freeform, Unrequited Love, fairytale, mermaid, past mentions of Flint/Miranda, silverflint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenaughtypixie/pseuds/thenaughtypixie
Summary: Silver always imagined what life would be above the sea, but he couldn't predict for the man that would skew his dreams in terrible, beautiful ways.





	The Silver Fork

**Author's Note:**

> This will get darker and I'm using the Hans Christien Andersen tale as inspiration. I could equally do a humor one based around the cartoon because Jack as Sebastian would be perfect lets face it :p but I prefer angst xD I'm posting because of someone's wonderful encouragement :)

Future

Flint turned it gently in his hands and it gleamed in the shallow light. A small smile escaped his face though it did not reach his eyes. Tracing his fingers along the fork as if they touched upon memories, slowly recalling laughter and singing...that ethereal singing. 

He placed it carefully back inside the drawer and closed his eyes as the gentle moonlight encroached through the window.

Past

Silver swam quickly and elegantly through the colourful garden of seaweed until he reached the misshapen shell cave. His father looked up and smiled kindly at him as he reached his hand towards Silver and unfurled his fingers to reveal a beautiful ship made out of the tiniest shells.

His eyes as wide as portholes, Silver took it gratefully and began playing with the tiny shell ship, imagining adventures of pirates and treasure that could only ever be make believe in his world, the world of shipwrecks and skeletons.

 

It was years later on a warm summers night, when the merpeople heard the noises. Some were frightened by the strange bangs but the elders just smiled kindly and explained that they were the stars that the men on the ships lit for celebrations, like when they had their glimmering balls in the underground caverns where the fish danced and the shell walls echoed with singing. 

Silver smiled widely upon hearing this, for he had always been most fascinated by what lay above the water and unbeknownst to his family, had begun swimming closer to the surface lately, to catch a glimpse of the ships his father had told him so many stories about. 

 

“Those fucking men”, said Jack as he came zooming downwards quickly towards Silver. “Almost caught me in their net again.”

Silver smirked and replied, “Well its not my fault you don’t take my advice. Don’t go to the surface in the day Jack. Don’t swim too close to the side of the ships Jack. But do you listen? No…” Silver is playing absentmindedly with some ocean flora whilst Jack continues to rant. 

Silver wished he could join Jack sometime. He wanted to go to the surface desperately but Jack was very overprotective and vowed to be the one to fetch him trinkets and stories to abate the restlessness he felt living under the sea. 

“Here”, Jack said softly, dropping something shiny beside Silver. “Guess it was almost worth being caught to give you this”, he winked slightly and went swimming off fast, twirling in the water.   
Silver barely had time to yell a “Thank you!” after him before picking up the object that lay in the sea bed. He grinned and let out an amused breath as he held the silver object. It had a strange comb structure at one end and an intricately engraved handle with plants he had never seen. 

Frowning, he took it in his hand and began to comb through his long waves, curling them at the ends by twisting it. He sat there sometime before eventually swimming off to his cavern.

It glittered unlike any other cave in the ocean realm but it was not because of the glimmering shell walls but instead it shone with trinkets collected from the world above. Silver could never express to Jack what it meant to him to have these items. Looking at them helped him escape, albeit for just a moment, he could be happy. 

He placed the fork in a hollow area where it sat with various other silver items that he had no clue what their purpose was, aside from making him dream.

On the opposite side were a few swords, mostly rusted but Silver still loved to brandish them and pretend to be in great fights and battles, protecting people he loved and futures he held dear with the skill of his blade. He was not very adept though but inside his own mind, he was a skilled and brave pirate. 

The cavern had a small opening at the top where the clear rays of the sun would shine down illuminating everything beautifully. Silver would gaze up at that light wishing he could one day swim to the top, swim through and be free.

He didn’t know why he longed for it so much, for his life under the sea was blessed. He had a father who cared for him, his best friend Jack and so much beauty yet he felt and always had felt that he didn’t really belong. He wanted to know what it was to sail a ship and feel the breeze on his face, to dance and walk upon the soft sandy shore and feel the sand between his toes. He yearned to feel the sun warm his face, to climb mountains and walk side by side with someone he loved.

When Silver was in his cavern, left in the dark, that was when he decided...tomorrow, he would breach the surface.


End file.
